The Monster Is Me
by BewareTheShadows
Summary: Created from the Beastal program, Almandine has been a gem trying to control her savage nature and inner demons. Despite being made to be feared and respected, she wishes she could have a deeper connection with those who are not like her. One day changes everything, a change that might not be what she wanted to get tangled up in.


**Deluxe Summary:**

 **Long ago, before there were the powerful quartz soldiers, there were types of gems that had the power to transform into horrifying beasts while still staying in control. They came to be known as Beastals, these types of gems would send fear to those who were doomed to be shattered by them.** **An Almandine is created with the same terrible power that many have both wished for and despised.** **But unlike her fellow gems, she has fallen into a forbidden love with another gem. Will her feelings last or will her purpose to serve Homeworld push her away?**

* * *

 **AN:** Welcome to my somewhat of a prequel to The Unknown Gem. I was going to make the summary for the story a bit more detailed but does have its limits. The deluxe summary edition should be shown above this author's note.

If you feel like something needs to add improve the story, please let me know. I'm always open to suggestions by fans of my works. Just commet on this story or PM me for your input.

Without any more waiting, enjoy the first chapter!

-BewareTheShadows

* * *

My eyes opened for the first time and I couldn't see anything. Everything around me was surrounded in darkness, I could feel my arms becoming loose from whatever was holding me in place. In my mind, I knew little of where was I or who I even was. But one thing was for sure, I knew I needed to escape this dark prison that surrounded me.

Finally, I decided to broke free of my dark prison. I burst from the shadows and saw the light for the first time. Waiting for my emergence was a tall green gem who I walked towards with caution.

She had bushy green hair that spiked up and her gem was where her right eye should have been. "Almandine, Facet 53G4 Cut 103?" she addressed a name, I quickly realized that this must be my name. "Yes?" I answered. "You are assigned to me until I'm able to teach you what I know about Homeworld. After all, you are a new kind of elite gem," she said, gently grabbing my hand.

"Fascinating, your coloring came out perfect, I'm sure White Diamond will be pleased. Before you get to work, you'll need to see her". _White Diamond._ It rang though my mind, it seamed so familiar. _The name of the leader that I must of been made for._

She then let go of my hand and beckoned me to follow her. Not knowing want I should do next, I followed her and let her guide me away from where I had emerged from. "I was given the name Emerald of facet 5X37 cut 34. But just call me Emerald," she said. I politely nodded.

We continued walking until they got to a large ship that was guarded by five ruby soldiers. "Emerald, it's good to see you my clarity!" the Ruby pilot saluted, the other rubies followed her lead.

Emerald smiled and then ruffled her captain's hair. "Set a course for Homeworld, we have a guest to escort". The Ruby pilot saw me and looked at me in amazement.

"Wow, it's an honor to meet you," the Ruby pilot said. I awkwardly smiled back. "Same to you," I quickly said and then took my seat. As soon as Emerald took her seat at the center of the ship, the ship took off. While the ship was in motion, Emerald turned her head in my direction.

"Unlike most gems, I take pride in what I do, many gems have different roles to play in service to Homeworld," she said and then looked towards the Ruby pilot.

"More speed, it's important that we get to Homeworld as soon as we can," she told the rubies, the Ruby pilot saluted her and quickly pressed random buttons to make the ship move faster through space.

There was a slight jerk of the ship that almost made me fell out of my seat, but I knew that we were moving much faster now.

"Emerald?" I called to her and she turned to face me. "Yes, Captain Almandine?" she said, addressing me as captain. It made me slightly confused.

"Wait, why am I captain? I only emerged into existence not too long ago," I said.

"You were made for a special role in mind, Almandines like yourself were made to be trained to become generals. But until you learn some combat skills, you only have the rank of captain," Emerald explained.

"But what is my role? I mean, why I'm I treated like this?" I asked Emerald.

"Don't worry Almandine, your answers will finally be solved once you meet White Diamond," she said turning to face the main window that showed space and a planet that I could only guess was where we had finally arrived to.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked Emerald. She nodded her head. "Behold, this is the pride of our kind, this is Homeworld".

I looked at everything I saw in awe, I was so amazed of what Homeworld looked like. Criss-crossed pathways, tall towering spires, and many colorful gems that dotted the landscape of Homeworld.

"Almandine sit down, will you? Will be ariving at the docking bay soon," she said and I quickly sat down again.

The ship soon came to a docking bay, and the ship safely landed. Emerald got up from her seat, for a short while she was watching the rubies fragrantly to work together to open the door to the ship, she then turned to look towards me.

"You're new to Homeworld, so make sure you follow me and stay close. Do not speak unless spoken to, alright?" I quickly nodded, making sure to let her know that I understood what she meant. "Good, let's get going," she said exactly when the door to the ship opened at last.

Both of us walked out of the ship together, although I walked not far behind Emerald. The rubies were the last to follow, trying their best to keep up.

"Do they always do they always follow you around Homeworld?" I asked. "Well of course! I'm one of the diamond's elite gems," she replied confidently.

"The lowest of the elites for the diamonds, you mean!" Both of us turned around together to see a gem who had a puffy afro of orange hair. "So we meet again, Hessonite. I'm guessing you're still angry at me for beating you from last time. Bring it on! Emerald hissed angrily, she moved passed me so she could be face to face with Hessonite.

Hessonite took out her pink-bladed sword from her gem from her chest and Emerald challenged her with her spear. "This time I will win," Hessonite threatened. Before they could even attack each other they were pushed aside by two large gems that I didn't recognize.

"Move on! There is to be no fighting in the halls, you should know that by now," the largest of the two growled. Both Hessonite and Emerald put away their weapons and looked away from each other in disgust.

"Come on Almandine, let's go," Emerald said, beckoning me to follow her. I looked back once to see Hessonite going the opposite direction with the two larges gems flanking her.

"Err! I hate her so much, just because she's one of Yellow Diamond's elite soldiers, she can get away with almost anything!" Emerald yelled once that Hessonite was out of sight. Although I wanted to talk to her, I decided not to.

Once again we pushed onward through the long corridor until finally, we made it to a large door that I knew could mean one thing, We had arrived at the gateway to the diamond's courtroom. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. At first when I turned around, I only saw the rubies quickly trying to catch up.

But upon seeing what was farther away, I could see one other gem coming down the hallway. From here I would say that she seemed almost as tall as me.

"Almandine!" I quickly heard Emerald call my name. I turned to see her quite unhappy. "Could you focus a little more. You may be a big deal, but even the best of gems have their jobs to do". "Ahem," the guard at the door coughed, getting Emerald's attention. "Sorry about that," she quickly apologized.

"Why have you come before these doors? Do you have an appointment to see the diamonds?" the guard asked Emerald. "I'm here with the newest general for the diamonds-," before she could finish, the blue gem I had seen before looking away pushed her way past me and Emerald to the guard.

"I'm needed in the courtroom, Blue Diamond has summoned me," he said. The guard opened the door, but before he could go in, Emerald called him out. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" she asked. The blue gem smirked. "Call me Azurite, I'll be sure to see you later," she said before disappearing inside.


End file.
